It's Been Too Long
by Dyinghearts13
Summary: Axel and Zexion don't have enough time for each other because Saix makes them work hard, but today is their day off and they spend some time alone in the shower. ;)


Axel relaxed on his bed. He was still pretty tired from yesterday's mission. Boy does Saix make them work hard. He's thankful that he has the day off. He closed his eyes. He planned on sleeping the whole day. Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket.

He opened his eyes. Who possibly bug him now, especially on his day off? He sighed as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

He unlocked the screen and tapped his texting app. He smirked as he saw who texted him, it was his boyfriend, Zexion.

I'm taking a shower. You can join, if you want.

Axel quickly replied: You bet I will join you!

The two never get to be alone and they don't have time to spend with each other and they don't have time for sex. It's because Saix makes everybody work hard.

Since it's both their day off, they can spend it alone. The red head put his phone on his desk and he left his bedroom.

He hummed as he walked down the hall. He turned his body to face the bathroom door. He opened it and walked in. The air was hot and steamy, and the water of the shower was running.

"Hey." There stood a naked Zexion, getting ready to get in the shower.

Axel smirked and glared at his cock and he licked his lips. It's been so long since they've had sex, it's been mouths. He then pushed Zexion against the wall and he kissed him hard.

Zexion let out a sigh and he kissed him back.

Axel stroked his staff and he massaged the tip and rubbed his testicles.

Zexion moaned and he grew hard. He unzipped the red head's cloak and he kissed his chest.

Axel sighed and he pulled him into a kiss while he thrust a finger into him.

Zexion moaned and the red head added another finger and he scissor them together.

He let out a loud moan, jerking his hips. "Hurry up and fuck me."

"You're so demanding." He pumped a third finger inside him.

"Well we haven't had sex in mouths and I'm sick of pleasuring myself with the dildo."

"So you're that horny?" He kissed his neck down to his chest.

Zexion let out a sigh. "...Yes. Let's go in the shower." He slid off his pants along with his boxers.

"You haven't came yet," the red head pumped his fingers deeper and fast.

His boyfriend let out a loud moan. Axel picked up his speed and he came. "Now that's better. Now we can go in the shower."

Axel pulled his soaked fingers out of his throbbing dick and he entered the shower.

Zexion joined him and closed the shower door behind them. Axel kissed his chest down to his stomach, he stroked his hard on and he took him in his mouth. He sucked on his length.

Zexion moaned and he slid his hand through his hair. He sucked faster and deeply, which caused him to deep throat.

Zexion threw his head back and he jerked his hips. "Oh god Axel! I'm so close!" He tugged a this red spikes.

After a few more sucks and he released into his mouth and some dripped onto his face. He pulled out of his mouth, he let the water resin off the cum. He stood back onto his feet and he entered his hard on into his. He thrust fast and deep.

Zexion moaned loudly. "Harder!"

He thrust harder and roughly, pressing his boyfriend into the shower wall.

His breaths grew heavier and he dug his nails into his back.

Axel smirked and he thrust in deeper. "It's been so long, too long."

"Ahh, Axel!" He thrust his hips against his.

The red head thrust harder and faster and he came all over his boyfriend. "Hey you didn't say you were going to cum."

"Thought I gave you a surprise." He thrust roughly and fast.

"Oh god!" He came all over his boyfriend and they both panted. "To make it far, I didn't warn you."

Axel pulled out and he smirked. "Let's get cleaned up."

The two washed their hair and they washed each others bodies. Zexion had the bar of soap in his hand, he slid the bar up and down his chest and he rubbed his nipples with it. Axel let out a sigh. He rubbed it on his thighs and he teased his dick he rubbed it all over his legs. "Time to rinse off."

Axel stepped into the water, rinsing off the soap. When the soap disappeared off his body, Zexion handed him the soap. Axel sucked on his neck while he teased his nipples with the soap. Zexion moaned. His other hand stroked his dick.

He slid the soap down his chest he rubbed the tip of his dick, and his boyfriend let out a moan. He rubbed his thighs and his legs. "You're all set."

Zexion didn't want him to stop, he wanted him to continue. He groaned as he rinsed off the soap.

"Meet me in my room," Axel stepped out of the shower, he gabbed a towel and dried himself off and Zexion heard the bathroom door close. He was alone.

He played with the tip of his staff, he moaned as he stroked himself. He thrust a finger inside himself, he moaned and he slammed his back against the shower wall. As he was moaning, he heard the bathroom door open. It's probably Axel, he hates waiting. Zexion kinda forgot all about him, waiting for him.

"Do I hear masturbating?" A young adult female said.

"Oh god," he whispered. It's Larxene.

It got quite for a few seconds and suddenly the door of the shower opens and they stood Larxene. "What the hell? Get out!"

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Zexion pushed her off. "I have a boyfriend you know and he's waiting for me."

"I don't see anybody else. You're fine." She kissed his chest down to his stomach. She took the head into her mouth and she sucked on it while massaging his tentacles. He tugged at her hair and he moaned. "Oh Larxene! Deep throat me!"

She stood to her feet. "You know I don't take orders." Suddenly the bathroom door opened. "Zexion, what's taking you so long?"

Larxene stepped out of the shower. "I heard him masturbating." She grabbed a towel and she wrapped it around her. "So I took care of it." She left the bathroom. Zexion shut off the water and he got out of the shower. "Damn Larxene she left me on the edge!"

Axel chuckled. "Don't masturbate in a bathroom, trust me I had it happen once. She does it to everybody."

Zexion dried himself off and he wrapped the towel around his waist and they two lovers left the bathroom together.

 **Happy Axel and Zexion day! I hope you enjoined it!**


End file.
